wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Free Fallin'
A/N: This is a fanfiction based off of Tom Petty's "Free Fallin'" on the album Full Moon Fever. I do not claim his work as my own. This was written by NikkiMcCloud, and you may NOT use any content from this story without their permission. All genuine characters from the Wings of Fire series belong to Tui T. Sutherland and Scholastic Press, USA. I am only using them in this fanfiction and I do not claim them as my own. Some content in this story was taken from The Dragonet Prophecy. ''Free Fallin' Dune slithered along the crowded streets of the Scorpion Den. Several dragons watched him as he passed, hissing at him like he was a wanted criminal. He saw mothers ushering their dragonets into tents, fathers stalking in front of them. Dune slumped his shoulders and hung his head and wings low. He didn't care if they thought he was a traitor. He was doing what was best for himself. And that's how he met her. ''"She's a good girl, loves her mama Loves Jesus and America too She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis Loves horses and her boyfriend too..." He turned a corner and dashed down an alleyway, trying to free himself from the prying eyes of the angry locals. In his hurry, he crashed into another dragon. "Watch it, you blob of camel spit!" the dragon yelled, but Dune payed no attention. He turned to leave, but talons gripped his tail. "Where do you think you're going? Just hit and run, eh? ....Hey! Are you listening?" Dune didn't care. He yanked his tail out of their grasp and started off, but the persistent stranger flew over his head and landed between him and sweet freedom. "You know, we don't appreciate dragons who ignore us when spoken to!" To this Dune laughed. She was probably three quarters his size, with small, brown speckles across her back, neck, and wings. She wore a necklace, which he thought was pretty weird. She looked ridiculous. Why was she bossing him around? "I don't have time for you." Dune finally said before pushing her out of the way and her to eat his dust. "It's a long day, livin' in Reseda There's a freeway runnin' through the yard And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart..." Dune stalked the streets in the light of the moons. It was only two years until all three would be full and he would be stuck in the Sky Kingdom. He wanted to get the most out of his beloved Kingdom of Sand until then. Dune was snapped out of his thoughts by an all-too-familiar voice. "Hey, you! You shouldn't be walkin' these streets, alone, you- hey, wait a second! You're the camel spit that bumped into me the other day, eh?" Dune raised his head to see the same, stupid dragon. He sighed, raising his tail in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We'll be needin' none of that! I was only being friendly!" "Well, you have a funny way to showing it." he snarled, lowering his tail. She snorted during her loud fit of laughter. Dune rolled his jet black eyes. "Hey, you don't look like you have a place to stay, do ya?" she finally asked, suddenly becoming serious. Dune raised his ears, taken aback by the question. "Yeah," he said, showing off his tattered wings and amputated forearm. "I've had enough. I'm a renegade in the Talons." He lowered his gaze to the ground, waiting for the fire that never came. He opened his eyes in wide surprise, seeing a look of sympathy across the other SandWing's face. "Oh," she said. "Well, we could always use another Outclaw. And those local won't bother you no more once you join." She held out her talons, and Dune reluctantly took them. "And I'm free, free fallin Yeah I'm free, free fallin'..." "And then he gave me this!" Thorn cheered, showing Dune the strange necklace she always wore. "That was very kind of him." he concluded. "Of course," she said with sudden sorrow. "He's gotten very cold. And I wanted to tell him about our egg-" "Your WHAT?!" Dune yelled, alarmed. "Hush!" Thorn spoke with authority. "You and Armadillo are the only dragons I've told! It has to stay a secret!" Dune lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But... you haven't told Stonemover?" "No," Tears pricked her bottomless eyes. "He... he..." she started sobbing, but straightened up. "He disappeared. And I don't know why!" "Oh..." Dune said. "I was planning on telling him once he warmed up. But I guess I'll have to hide Beetle myself." "Who's Beetle?" "My egg!" "Alright. No questions asked." "All the vampires walkin' through the valley Move west down Ventura boulevard And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows All the good girls are home with broken hearts..." "There. That should do it." Thorn said, exhaling as she covered the egg with the warm sand. "Now, understand that you mustn't tell ANYONE." "I swear I won't." Dune promised, but something pricked his mind. "And hidden alone from the rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen." An idea formed in his head, but executing it would come at a great price. "And I'm free, free fallin Yeah I'm free, free fallin'..." The full moon lit Dune's path. He slithered across the sand dunes, searching for the place his treasure was oh-so-carefully buried. He then spotted the familiar Brightsting cactus stalk. "Ah! There you are," he mumbled, digging up the sand. His talons clicked against a fragile surface, and he dug more to reveal Beetle, Thorn's only child. "We've got to get you to the Talons before the sun rises." He pulled the egg out of the sand, turned, and ran towards the mountains. "Free fallin', now I'm Free fallin', now I'm Free fallin', now I'm free fallin'..." "I mean, what use is a crippled dragon who can't fly? I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself already, SandWing. But I can take care of that for you." Scarlet sneered. Dune's eyes widened in fear. She wouldn't- "No!" Sunny screamed, leaping towards him. Your mother would have done the same thing, he thought. At that time, Scarlet snapped Dune's neck and dropped him to the floor. "Dune!" Sunny howled. "Dune! Wake up!" "I want to glide down over Mulholland I want to write her name in the sky Gonna free fall out into nothin' '' ''Gonna leave this world for a while..." '' ''I'm so sorry.... I shouldn't have stolen you... but.... I had to steal you. You were for the prophecy, you are the only piece of Thorn that I have left. Please.... How could she ever forgive me? Three moons, I hope you meet your mother.... '' ''"And I'm free, free fallin' Yeah I'm free, free fallin'..." And darkness swallowed Dune. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)